Bone loss in the oral cavity is a significant problem in the United States. In the dentate, oral bone loss may manifest as a loss of tooth support. In edentate individuals, osteopenia may augment local anatomic, biological, and mechanical factors resulting in extensive ridge atrophy. There have been speculations in the medical and dental literature that generalized skeletal osteopenia may be conducive to accelerated loss of oral bone. Thus, skeletal osteopenia may influence the need for and outcome of periodontal, pre-prosthetic, and implant surgical procedures. Conversely, there is evidence that oral assessment may provide a measure of skeletal bone health and, thus, have predictive, diagnostic, or therapeutic value for osteoporosis. This research program represents a series of projects undertaken as follow-up to an NIDR and NIAMS sponsored workshop on osteoporosis and oral bone loss in August, 1992. A special supplement to the Journal of Bone and Mineral Research spotlighting the workshop is being finalized which will ensure the accurate and timely science transfer of the presentations and research recommendations to the extramural community. Another key activity in this area of research focuses on analyses of data derived from collaboration with scientists at Bowman Gray School of Medicine. Now that the computation of fractal-based indices of trabecular bone patterns from existing dental radiographs is complete, analyses will be conducted to assess if these measures correlate with race, age, menopausal status, and medically diagnosed osteoporosis.